Manuela Calderon (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Private security expert; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Mike Perkins | First = Carnage Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Manny Calderon's mother worked as the live-in help at St. Este's School for Boys, the location of Cletus Kasady's first confirmed mass murder. She was the sole survivor of this tragedy. She joined the Army, and became a twice-decorated veteran of the Afghan War, having served three tours. After retiring, Manny started working as the director of security for Grey Ridge Investments. When her employer, managing director Barry Gleason did a background check and discovered her link to Cletus Kasady, who had become the supervillain Carnage, he reached out to the FBI with a proposal, to use Calderon as a bait for a trap in a played-out mine in West Virginia for profit. Manny accepted, and her profile was subsequently raised to get Carnage's attention, knowing he would try to kill her. Carnage was lured to the Grey Ridge Mine, and Calderon fended him off until the sonic cannons provided by the US Army were activated to weaken Kasady's symbiote, allowing for the serial murder to be captured. However, the cannons shook through the back-fill over an old tunnel the FBI had not been informed of, and the ground swallowed Carnage and several agents, forcing FBI agents Claire Dixon and Eddie Brock, army soldier John Jameson, and Calderon herself to go down to the dark underground to capture Carnage and save the agents. The team delved deeper into the mine to confront Carnage, ultimately dicovering the entire operation and its downfall was part of a plan orchestrated by the mine's owner Barry Gleason to sacrifice Carnage in a temple hidden deep within the mines for a Chthonic ritual. The team failed to apprehend Carnage, who had been empowered by Gleason's ritual instead of killed, and had escaped with the ritual's book, the Darkhold. Even after the Anti-Carnage task force was discharged by the FBI, it continued operating with funding from Victoria Montesi, an occult expert looking for the Darkhold. Early into their new adventure, they were joined by Jubulile van Scotter, a young woman who assisted Kassady on her boat when she found him adrift, unaware he was a homicidal lunatic. Jubulile had also been merged to a symbiote in a failed attempt from Carnage to control her before she escaped from him, granting her a psychic bond with Carnage. Montesi's team finally located Carnage after the maniac delved deep into a mysterious uncharted island. Unfortunately, they arrived late, as Carnage had reached an ancient temple where he started a ritual to summon the Elder God Chthon. Armed with her own symbiote, the Toxin symbiote from Brock, and the Raze symbiote from Dixon, Jubulile confronted Chthon when he arrived. Montesi retrieved the Darkhold from Carnage and used it to further empower Jubulile with the psychic energies of the entire world. This final power-up allowed Jubulile to banish Chthon. When the dust settled, the anti-Carnage task force disbanded. Their members bid farewell to each other and parted ways. Manny offered Victoria, with whom she shared mutual affinity, the chance to return to the States with her. However, Montesi refused, stating it was her responsibility to deliver the Darkhold to the Children of the Midnight Sun. When Manny wondered if she would see Victoria again, Montesi assured her time had many stories to tell. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It's highly likely that Manny is gay, due to the close affinity she shared with Victoria Montesi, to the point Eddie Brock commented that "somethin' was going on with them." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:War in Afghanistan Characters Category:Homosexual Characters